Fear and Adventure, The Typical Mix
by salvatoresandherondales
Summary: John has an idea, and it doesn't particularly go to plan.


"Bowling?" I repeated, my eyebrows raised in disbelief. "You want a Wayward, a quarter Incubus, a Natural, a Siren, an ex-Keeper-in-Training and you, a Caster slash Incubus, to go bowling?"

John nodded. The corners of his and Liv's lips were both tilted upwards into the beginning of a grin. Despite how weird this situation seemed, it was normal. Well, as normal as Gatlin could ever be even if the natural and Supernatural lived side by side, hidden particularly well in plain sight. The six of us – me, Lena, Link, Ridley, Liv and John – were in Macon's study, in the Tunnels. Being a Saturday, none of us really had anything important to do. All our homework had been done, including John and Liv's.

They'd decided to join Jackson High 2 weeks after everything had happened, wanting some normalcy in their lives. Liv, who America had borrowed from England, had managed to persuade Marian, my mom's best friend and Gatlin's proper Keeper, to enrol her in and John had done the same (with a little help from Lena, Link, Ridley and I) with Macon, Lena's uncle. It was just the six of us at school now, with mine and Link's old basketball team disowning Link completely. When I'd asked him how he felt about it, he said he was fine but I knew Link. Being exiled from the group of people you'd grown up with sucked but he fit in better with us and he knew it. The looks we got every day at school cemented the fact that they weren't a part of our lives any more.

It was only a couple of months after Amma's death and I seemed to be handling it better than I'd thought I would. I supposed I owed it all to my motley crew. They'd given me space but hardly ever left my side. Lena and Link were the constants, though, with Lena in my head and Link hanging around outside my window at night when he obviously thought I couldn't hear him and when he wasn't with Ridley at the Ravenwood Manor. Since becoming a quarter Incubus thanks to our good friend John, he didn't sleep. Ever. Despite the situation he was now in, I was glad to have my best friend since kindergarten still hanging around me.

_Ethan!_

Lena's Kelting brought me back to reality. I turned to look at her, unsurprised to see her trying not to laugh.

_Don't laugh at me. You'll embarrass me in front of our friends._

Lena's head turned towards said friends, who were watching, as best they could, the silent exchange between Lena and I. Their eyes were narrowed.

Link leaned into Ridley's, who was sitting on his lap, ear, cupping his hand around his mouth even though he knew we'd be able to hear him. "They're doin' that Celtic's thing, aren't they?"

Rid rolled her eyes before narrowing them again. "It's Kelting, and yes, they are. But I can't hear them."

_You're doing that all by yourself. _Lena shrugged, instead saying out loud, "Something Uncle Macon taught us."

"Guys," Liv breathed, but the word sounded funny in her British accent. "Does the word 'bowling' ring any bells?"

Ridley shook her head, not passing the chance to try to piss off Liv. "Can't say it does, Poppins."

Liv ignored the jibe, instead focusing her attention to John. "I would appreciate the help, you know. This _was _your idea."

John cleared his throat.

"Whipped," Link murmured to Ridley, loud enough again for all of us to hear and before John could get a word in.

"Shut it, Shrinky Dink," Rid answered in the usual voice that was always reserved for Link, and occasionally for Lena. The one that was laced with a tone so soft and caring no could believe it was coming from the Siren's mouth. Lena and I tried not to laugh at the other couples' antics.

_We were never like that, were we?_

She shook her head slightly, still trying not to smile. _I don't think so._

_I hope not._

John awkwardly cleared his throat again, "Guys," he began, "let me explain before you all dismiss it."

Link causally raised his hand, a gesture he'd never even done in school. "Just puttin' it out there that I never dismissed the idea; that was Ethan." Typical Link. He flashed me a grin before returning his attention to Liv and John.

"Wait," I said, realising something a little too late because I was staring at Lena and she was staring at me. "Gatlin doesn't have a bowling alley and I'm pretty sure Summerville doesn't either."

Liv sighed, rolling her eyes. She was exasperated, anybody could see it. "That's what John was going to explain before all you prats cut in."

_I don't think I've ever been called a prat before._

Lena giggled. _Me either._

_Never on your travels around the world?_

_Nope, sorry._

Liv guessed again at what we were doing. "Stop Kelting for a minute and please listen to John."

Ridley yawned, patting her mouth in a sarcastic gesture. "Seriously. Let's do this. Or I'll force John to Cast a 'stop talking' spell."

"Can you really do that?" Link asked her.

She looked up at him. "I'm a Siren," was all she said in return.

"Back to Ethan's original statement, if you're all finished." John and Liv were getting very impatient. Quite a pair, they were. Without waiting for a reply, John continued. "That's where Lena and I come in, I think. Do you reckon there's a Cast that, I don't know, could build a bowling alley?" The question was for real. Everyone turned to look at Lena.

"I-I don't know." She was flustered at having been put on the spot.

"Could we ask Mr Ravenwood?" Liv asked instead of John.

"He wouldn't be interested in such trivial matters," Ridley answered, moving around on Link's lap and making him groan in pain; she wasn't being gentle.

"Is that what you think of me, my darling niece?"

All our heads whipped around to look at the person standing in the doorway. Link stood up so suddenly, embarrassed to have Ridley sitting on him in front of Macon, that Rid fell to floor. A wry smile appeared on Macon's face as his eyes flicked down to the Siren.

Liv cleared her throat. "Mr Ravenwood," she said, standing up to greet him. "What can we do for you?"

Macon walked into the room, sitting down in the chair Link had just gotten out of. My eyes turned to Link, he looked at a loss before glancing around the room to find somewhere else to sit. Ridley was still on the ground; she'd pulled out a lollipop and was staring at Link. Before answering Liv's question, Macon leaned forward to take the candy out of her mouth and tossed it into the bin across the room. Rid pouted and crossed her arms. "I think the question," he began, addressing all of us, "is what can I do for _you_?"

John answered for us. "We want to go bowling."

_No, _John_ wants to bowling._

I laughed, earning a look from Liv that could have mirrored Amma's. _Stop it, or Liv will tell John to hurt us._

_She wouldn't do that._

_You'd be surprised. She's got a temper._

This time Lena laughed but Liv didn't glare at her. Obviously it was sisters before misters in her book. Lena let out a sound that sounded like muffled laughter, a sign she'd heard my thought.

"Bowling?" Macon reiterated. His eyes were bright, and somewhat playful, which was quite unusual for the legendary Macon Ravenwood.

Lena nodded. "It was John's idea."

I looked to John. It looked like he was beginning to sweat and he looked quite uncomfortable.

_At least someone's still terrified of Macon._

_Don't be mean._

_Sorry._

_I'm joking. It's actually funny. Poor John._

Macon's eyes switched from his niece to John. "Your idea?"

John nodded, a robotic movement since his bones seemed frozen in the presence of Macon. Macon didn't seem to notice. "Yes, sir. It was."

Lena was laughing in my head. _Aw, it's adorable._

_Adorable? Why is it adorable? _

_Look at how scared he his, look at his face._

_I'm looking at him. I don't see any trace of adorableness._

_I'd be worried if you did._

_Is that some kind of dig at my manliness?_

_You can think that if you want, your choice. All I'm saying is that John is adorable when he's terrified of somebody that would never hurt him._

_Do we know _why _he's terrified of your uncle?_

Lena did the equivalent of a shrug in her head. _Who knows?_

We stopped Kelting, paying attention to Macon and John's conversation. Liv seemed to be sitting this one out and Ridley was looking at Link with narrowed eyes, obviously still not over the fall to the floor. Link was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and trying not to look at Ridley and her death stare.

"And why do you want to go bowling?" Macon asked, leaning forward with complete curiosity on his face.

John's neck was beginning to get red. He shrugged. "I've never been before, sir, and from what I've seen on the television it looks like fun."

"So it isn't a ploy to try to bond with your friends?"

Ridley's mouth fell open. "Better not be, John Breed!"

The red tinge was making its way up to his chin. "Of course not, Ridley, relax." To Macon, he said, "No, sir, it's not. I think we've bonded and shared plenty enough in the past six months to last a lifetime."

Macon nodded. "Yes, unfortunately you all have dealt with things way beyond your years. You are better people for it, though. I'm just curious; you do know that there isn't a bowling alley in Gatlin, right?"

Liv grimaced. "Ethan already kindly mentioned it, Mr Ravenwood. Apparently there's not even one in Summerville, either."

He thought for a moment. "No, there's not either. Where were you kids planning on going, then?"

John cleared his throat for the third time in 10 minutes. "We weren't sure, sir. Would you happen to have any ideas?"

_Look at him. See how stressed he is, and how whenever he's finished talking to Uncle M, he runs a hand through his hair?_

_Actually no, L, I don't stare at other boys all day._

_I'm not staring, Ethan. Don't be silly. I'm just surprised nobody else has noticed. _

_They probably have, they just don't care._

_It's John, Ethan, be nice. When Uncle M leaves we'll ask him, okay?_

_Ask him what? _I was being deliberately vague.

_Why he's terrified of my uncle._

_Okay, fine, but he'll deny it. And then I'll say I told you so._

"Have you ever heard of ripping?" Macon asked John.

_Did Macon just use sarcasm?_

_Yes. Don't jinx it, he may be becoming sociable._

John blinked. "Uh, yes, sir." He looked to Link. "Both Link and I can do it, and you could do it before you become a Light Caster. Why?"

"Do you know how it works?"

"It's teleportation, Mr Ravenwood," Link interjected. "It's as simple as that. We can go from one place to another just like that." He clicked his fingers, emphasising the 'just like that'.

"It's not that simple, Mr Lincoln," Macon answered. "It's the transfer of matter, yourselves being the matter, to another point in the universe without crossing the physical space between each point."

"How?" I asked.

Macon shook his head. "That I don't know. It's an Incubus and Succubus thing, and no one's ever been able to understand it."

"So, Hot Rod was right," Ridley said dryly. She was twirling a piece of hair around her finger, still sitting on the floor. "You just basically expanded his answer."

"_Mr Lincoln _was right in a sense, yes, Ridley."

"You can call me Link, Mr Ravenwood. That's what my friends call me."

_Did Link seriously just call your uncle his friend?_

"Well, thank you, Link. That's very nice of you." Macon genuinely smiled at Link.

_Yes. It's called evolution, and it's happening to Uncle M. It's his first friend, I think. That I know anyway._

_What about me?_

_You're his niece's boyfriend. And you never asked him._

_Oh, that's nice. I have to ask him to be my friend? Why can't it just happen?_

_Because you're talking about my uncle, who's been alive for ages._

_Well, I can't ask him now. It'd be like I was copying Link and he's the one that usually copies me._

_Relax, Ethan. I'll talk to him about it later, if you'd like. And why is it such a big deal for you?_

_Because he's my girlfriend's uncle and no, don't worry about it. I'll be embarrassed enough as it is._

Lena laughed. _You're adorable._

_One of my many qualities._

"Why did you bring up ripping anyway, Mr Ravenwood?" Liv asked curiously. "What does it have to do with going bowling?"

Macon clasped his hands together. "Why try to Cast a bowling alley when you can just rip to the best one in the worlds?"

"Worlds?" Lena picked up on the word. "The Mortal World _and_ the Caster world?"

He nodded.

"Casters go _bowling_?" Link asked.

"Just because Casters can Cast does not mean they don't do normal things, Link," Lena said.

_Are you offended?_

_No, of course not._ She turned to grin at me.

_Good. He didn't mean anything by it._

_I know, Ethan. It's fine._

Link realised what was going on. "I didn't mean anything by that, guys. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Shrinky Dink. Besides, you're part of the world now, too." Ridley gave him a small smile.

"Okay," Liv began, "now that everybody likes Link again, could we get back to the bowling alley?"

"Yes, Miss Durand, we can." Macon leaned back in his chair, resting his clasped hands in his lap. "There's a bowling alley in the Tunnels. It's called Serpent, and it's run by a Dark Caster by the name of Heidi."

"Isn't Heidi Swiss for noble and kind?" Liv asked.

Macon smiled at her. "Yes, that is correct."

"How the holy heck did you know that?" Link exclaimed. "That isn't somethin' you read in Caster books, is it?"

Liv's mouth dropped. "Actually, I knew it anyway but from a baby book I read. However, do you mean Heidi-Heidi, as in the Heidi that managed to stop a war? The _Sybil_ that stopped a war?"

Somehow, Macon's smile grew. "You would have made an excellent Keeper, Miss Durand. Yes, you're right. It's that Heidi."

"Wait," Lena said, holding up a hand, "what war?"

Liv shrugged. "It doesn't have a name since it didn't exist."

"Who was it between?" Ridley asked. She'd pulled out a lollipop and was sucking on it. She saw me looking at it and rolled her eyes. "Relax, Boyfriend, I'm not going to do anything."

"Light Casters," Macon answered.

"_Light Casters?_" Lena breathed. "Wow."

I looked around the room. Liv looked as placid as Liv could look, having already known this. John and Link's face were similar, their lips parted in shock and their eyes widened in confusion. Incubi. Ridley looked bored, Light Caster history obviously not her strong suit and Lena, Lena looked completely invested in hearing this story. Her eyes were bright with excitement, her mouth twisted into a grin. She looked beautiful, like she always did.

Macon nodded. "Yes." He turned to Liv. "Miss Durand, I know how much you would like to tell the story but we have other things to do."

"Of course." Anybody could now tell how excited Liv looked, like she'd ignore Macon and tell us now.

"Other things that include wanderin' those Tunnels, looking for a bowlin' alley called Serpent?" Link questioned. He was already off the wall, standing by Ridley to help her stand.

"Correct, Link." Macon stood, brushing lint off his jacket.

_I don't know if I can handle your uncle calling Link Link, L._

Lena laughed. _Well, you're going to have to. We're going bowling alley hunting with them both and they may even talk about things!_

I groaned. _Great._

Getting out of the chair that I'd been sitting in seemed to be the next move for me, only I couldn't actually get out. It had basically eaten me, and I literally could not pull myself out.

_Uh, L?_

Lena was already out of her chair and was talking to Liv about something. Probably that story; I wouldn't be surprised. _Yes? _She turned around and looked at me. _What's wrong?_

Maybe it'd be better if I didn't tell her I was stuck. Crap. Sometimes I hated being able to Kelt with my girlfriend.

_You're stuck?! _Lena hurried over to me, all the while trying not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes and groaned again. _Just grab my hands and get me out, L._

She grabbed hold of my hand and yanked. I crashed into her and we nearly went toppling. Link managed to clamp a hand on my shoulder to stop me and I steadied Lena.

"What the heck were you guys doin'?" Link asked.

_You tell him._

_Me? You were the one that was stuck in a chair. _Her face was impassive, displaying nothing of what she what doing in my head. She was laughing at me, somehow unable to stop.

_ Don't tell them anything, L. I'd never live it down._

"Lena helped me get up," I answered, turning around and making my way towards the doorway where John, Liv, Macon and Ridley were waiting for us.

_Don't turn away from him, Ethan. He's just mucking about._

_Fine. _I stopped walking and faced Lena and Link who were still standing in the centre of the room.

"Well, yeah, I could see that," Link replied, "but somethin' else happened. Unless Lena's become a Incubus overnight and grew some extra sweet muscles, it looked like she had to _pull _you from that chair." His eyebrows were raised, taunting me with every word he spoke.

_Just tell him, Ethan. _

_Never. _

"She didn't, Link, okay? Let's just go into the Tunnels. Also, it's Succubus, not Incubus. My girlfriend's not a man."

A grin appeared on his face. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"I'm not dealing with this." This time I walked to the door and didn't stop. "I'm going to get Aunt Prue's old maps to see if Serpent will be easier to find with them," I called over my shoulder.

_Highly strung, much? _Her tone in my head was teasing.

_L, I just got stuck in a damn chair and my best friend knows it but has no proof. I'm getting out of here so he gets over it._

_He won't, you know. Not until you admit it._

_I know._

"We don't need those, Ethan," Macon said. "I already know where it is."

My footsteps ceased and I circled around. Lena and Link had joined the others, and they were standing just outside the doorway.

"You know where the Serpent bowling alley is?" Liv asked.

Macon nodded. "Of course I do. I actually happen to know Heidi and she'll be happy to see me."

"Are you two friends, Uncle M?" Lena had grabbed Macon's arm, bending it so she could put her own in between it, and the two were now walking left from his study.

"I think so," he answered after a while. "But I don't think she knows about my, uh, transformation."

The rest of us were following them, Link, Ridley and I right behind and then Liv and John further behind us.

"You mean from bein' a Incubus to a Caster?" Link asked.

"Light Caster, but yes, Link, you are right."

"Is that because she's a Dark Caster?" That was from Ridley, who was still sucking on that lollipop. I could handle it if I knew she actually _wasn't _going to Siren somebody.

_She won't, Ethan. Come on, it's Rid. We're her only friends._

_That's your side? _We're her only friends? _You come on, she can be dangerous._

Lena sent me a smile. _So can I, so can John, and so can Link. Hell, even Liv can be. Just trust her for once._

_Fine. You win._ I grinned.

_Not a competition. _

"Yes," Macon answered. "You're all quite knowledgeable, aren't you?"

I couldn't see his face but I knew a small smile had appeared there. "I thought we were going to rip there?" I remembered, the words coming out before I could stop them.

Macon shook his head. "We originally were going to but it's somehow quicker just to walk."

"How far do you reckon it is, then?" I asked.

"Not far at all."

"How do you know that, Mr Ravenwood?" Liv piped up from behind us. I could have sworn Link jumped.

"Look!" Lena said instead.

I walked up to stand beside her, seeking her hand in mine. I squeezed it. _Ready to get your butt kicked?_

The others followed, and I heard a small gasp escape from Liv's mouth as she took in the scene before her. In front of us stood the most enormous bowling alley I'd ever seen. A bright blue neon sign was the first thing I saw. It read Serpent, with the words _Bowling Alley _written in small black letters underneath, and every 5 seconds flashed to green. The snake wrapped around the word itself was red with beady black eyes. To be honest, it felt as though it was sucking my soul. The whole building reminded me of Chinese restaurants I'd seen in movies. Red was the colour of the roof, and each corner was slanted upward into a curling pattern. It was tiled, cascading into a diagonal shape. The construction itself was 2 stories high with a little room; it seemed, right up the top like an attic. The front doors consisted of wood, wood and more wood and they were huge. A veranda enveloped the entire place, making it look more elegant. Neon signs aside, it looked like quite the establishment.

_You wish, jellyfish._

_Jellyfish? Really?_

_Deal with it._

_We'll see._

Macon turned towards us. "Are we going in?"

John nodded, his face eager. "Of course." He grabbed Liv's hand and began pulling her gently towards the front doors.

_Is he 5?_

_Nope, just excited. Come on._

"John!" Macon called. "Just wait, don't open the doors yet!" He hurriedly began to make his way towards Liv and John, the rest of us trailing behind. I snuck a look at Ridley and Link, sighing with a little bit of relief. The candy was gone from Rid's mouth and she was spinning a strand of hair around her finger. Her face wore the same look as it did when they'd been talking about Heidi. She was bored. Link, on the other hand, looked like an actual 5-year-old. His face was quite eerily similar to John's.

Lena and I reached the stairs and saw Macon was standing in front of John and Liv.

"What are you doing, Uncle M?" she asked.

He didn't turn around. "It's probably best that I go in first."

"Why?" Ridley questioned.

"Because a rag-tag bunch like you lot looks suspicious. Especially John. No offense." He spared a glance towards John. "You're a hybrid; nobody's _really _seen anybody like you before." John waved away the offense. He'd come into his hybrid powers, neither dirty nor happy about them. He was John Breed, the hybrid, now, not John Breed, the resident ass.

"So, you're basically baby-sitting us?" Ridley mumbled.

Macon shook his head. "No, I'm here to go bowling."

"Wait, you're _playin'_?" Link asked, his face knit in confusion.

"You're just scared Mr Ravenwood will beat you," Liv teased, nudging him with her hip. Rid sent her daggers, and Liv looked away.

Link rolled his eyes, both at Liv's comment and Rid's blunt jealousy. "I can beat him."

"If there isn't a bowling alley in Gat-dung and even Summerville, how do you guys know how to bowl?" Ridley wondered aloud.

I looked at Link and he looked at me. "Amma took us to Charleston one day," I answered. "And we went bowling."

"How'd you get _that _past your mom?" Lena teased.

Link shrugged. "Told her I was stayin' at Ethan's." He grinned. "Wasn't a lie."

"Let's go in, then," John interjected, "see how bad the rest of you are." This guy really wanted to go bowling.

Macon took that as a sign to open the doors. They made a groaning sound as the wood shifted forward. If we thought Serpent looked pretty sick from the outside we were in for a shock about the inside. The place looked like a mansion rather than a bowling alley. There were chandeliers hanging from the roof, and at least 30 lanes riddled the floor. It wasn't very busy, just a couple of lanes taken up. There were stairs to the left, spiralling up to the second floor. A counter was positioned right in front of us, and a woman who looked early 30's was manning it. She'd looked up when the doors had opened and now she scanned our faces, grinning when her eyes rested on Macon.

Heidi.

She hurried out of the small compartment, and came towards us with her arms open. "Melchizedek!" she exclaimed as she crushed Macon into a hug.

I tried not look at her face, instead turning to Lena who was doing the same thing. Macon and Liv had both mentioned Heidi was a Sybil, a Caster who was basically a human lie detector. Lena's younger cousin, Reece, was one, and we hadn't had many positive run-ins with her.

Heidi let go of him and switched her gaze to us. I continued to stare at the floor. "And who's this smart bunch?" she asked. From the way she said 'smart', I figured we were all staring downwards.

Macon chuckled. "These are my nieces' Lena and Ridley and their friends." In turn, he tapped each of us on the shoulder as way of introduction. "Ridley, Link, Ethan, Lena, John and Liv."

_Did your uncle just _chuckle_?_

Lena giggled. _Leave him alone. I've never seen him this affectionate with another person, except for your mom in those visions. _

"Lena Duchannes?" The way Heidi said Lena's name was as though Lena was pretty high up in the Caster chain of command.

"Yes," Macon answered. There was puzzlement in his voice. "How'd you guess?"

"Everybody in the Tunnels knows what happened a couple of months ago," Heidi said. "Oh," she suddenly added. "You don't have to look at the ground, sweeties, I won't search you. Swear it."

_Trust her?_

_She doesn't set off my Dark senses._

_You actually have those?_

_No. _Lena snorted. _Of course not, silly. _

_On 3, look up._

_Why? The others already have._

She was right. Link's eyes were on Heidi now, not the ground. I suspected everybody was the same.

"Now why were you hiding such pretty eyes?" she asked, the tone teasing. Heidi seemed to have an air about her that calmed people, even though she was Dark. Her eyes were yellow; matching Ridley's.

"Hi, Miss Kaelin," Liv began, moving forward at such a pace you'd think she wasn't just Mortal; "it's an honour to meet you, ma'am." She seemed to be unfazed by Heidi's Dark Caster eyes. Still, Ridley was Dark and Liv had probably gotten used to it. Liv shook her hand.

Heidi smiled softly. "You must be a Keeper, and please, call me Heidi."

Liv shook her head. "Not anymore, ma'am."

"You were the Keeper under Marian Ashcroft."

She nodded. "Yes." That seemed to be the end of the conversation and a sort of unnerving silence hammered in our ears.

_I wonder what Macon was so worried about. Heidi hasn't appeared volatile._

_Has she noticed his eyes yet, though? _Lena was right. Again.

_Any second now.5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

"Macon, your eyes!"

_1._ Lena just grinned.

Heidi looked taken aback by her sudden realization. "What happened?" Her eyes were wide with surprise, her facial features morphed into shock.

Macon just smiled. "I got stuck in an Arclight, and the kids got me out."

"You got _stuck _in an Arclight?" She didn't happen to notice the last half of the sentence. "And, it changed you?"

"Yes, he did," Ridley said, her mouth muffled by a lollipop. Great. "And yes it did."

_Relax, Ethan. _

I resisted the urge to poke my tongue out at my girlfriend. "We're here to go bowling, Miss Kaelin," I continued politely.

"Of course, you are," Heidi remarked. Her giant grin was back, and you didn't notice her eyes. "Follow me."

Macon went first, walking beside Heidi as she made her way back to her desk. Lena and I were next, my hand in hers.

_You're going down, L._

_I think you're mistaken._

_I'm not._

_You are._

_Not._

_Are._

_Not._

_Are._

"Children," Macon's voice pulled both Lena and I from our Kelting and everybody else from their normal conversations. "Come and tell Heidi your shoe sizes."

The next five minutes proceeded like that. Macon already had his shoes so Lena asked first. It was me, then Link, Ridley, Liv and John.

_Wait, do we have to pay?_

Lena laughed. _I don't know._

_What, never been to a bowling alley in the Tunnels?  
I've never been bowling at all._

_Seriously? Not even in Barbados? _

_Nope. _

_And you still think you can beat me?_

_Of course. _

_You can't use your powers._

_What? That's not fair._

I snorted. _It's not fair that you can't you use your Caster powers to cheat at bowling?_

_Exactly. _

"You're at lane 14," Heidi told us, handing Macon a small computer chip. "This is so you can score. Plug it into the keypad in the centre of your booth and then type your names in. The balls are over there and range from light to really heavy. They're in order." She went to turn around but paused and flitted her eyes over us. "By the way, nobody's powers will work in here. I've had Casted it like that. So, you know, it's fair."

_Ha-ha. Good luck winning now._

_Oh, be quiet. There is such thing as beginners luck, you know. _

_Yeah, well, you don't have it._

_You never know._

Heidi grinned. "Bumpers up or down?"

Link scoffed, the usual Link smile – smug – written across his face. "Down." Gulping, he quickly added, "Ma'am."

Heidi flicked a switch in front of her. "There, bumpers down. Now," she said, looking pointedly at Macon, "go show those kids who's boss." Her grin widened.

"If I have anything to do with it," Ridley declared with her usual smirk, "that won't be happening."

"You?" Link remarked. "You really think you can beat me?"

She flicked her hair. "I know I can."

Link laughed. "Game on, then, babe." Deciding he'd had enough of conversation, he began to walk to the bowling balls. Ridley followed him, determined to keep up.

"Well," Macon said, smiling softly at Heidi, "thank you for this. Off to show these kids who's boss."

_He did not just say that._

_He did. _

The remainder of our group collected our bowling bowls and then went to lane 14. Link and Ridley were already in the booth, in a heated discussion about the game. Their bowling balls had been placed in the rack. Ridley was taking up one half of the booth, her back against the wall and her legs stretched out towards us. The lollipop was still hanging from her mouth.

Our booth was red and white with a glass table. A flat screen television was positioned against the wall with the Serpent logo splayed on its screen. The whole area that was now ours for a couple of hours was pretty big. There was the booth, the lane with the rack and then some more seats. The colour scheme was the same as our booth, with an added dash of blue down the lane.

"Up," Lena ordered, patting Rid's legs. "Everybody else needs to sit, too."

Ridley groaned but moved them, swinging her body around so her elbows were on the table. "There's other seats over there." She pointed but no one looked. She groaned again.

John and Liv, who had been quiet throughout our chat to Heidi, began to talk again. "What order are we going in?" Liv asked. She slid in next to Link with John close behind. Lena was already beside Ridley so I crashed in next to her. Macon continued to stand, passing the computer chip to John.

"The cat get your tongue back there?" The dig was from Ridley, of course.

John was trying to put the chip in the centre of the table, and deliberately ignoring the question, so Liv had to answer. She rolled her eyes. "No."

_I think it did._

_Maybe so. Heidi Kaelin must be a huge deal for Liv._

"I've never seen you two so quiet," Link commented.

"Heidi Kaelin is a pretty huge figure in the Caster books in the Lunae Libri," Macon answered instead. "Miss Durand was just a bit starstruck." A small smile appeared on his lips.

I swung around on the chair and bent down to tie up my bowling shoes. "What happened to your boyfriend, then?" I asked, my voice muffled by my knee. The booth was pretty high off the ground so my face was smooshed up against my leg. When both my shoes were done up, I turned my attention back to the rest of the group.

John, who had finally plugged the chip into its holder, scoffed indignantly. The screen lit up with a score card just as he was about to reply, his mouth shutting before he opened it again. "What order are we going in?"

_He didn't answer my question._

Lena smiled. _Bowling's obviously more important to him._

"I'm going first," Ridley said.

"What if I want to go first?" Link asked, his eyebrows raised.

Ridley shrugged. "Too bad." She leant forward and smacked John's hands away from the keyboard, typing in Siren in capital letters before anybody could stop her.

John's hands went back to the letters. "Next?"

"Me, but put in QI," Link directed.

"QI?" 4 voices repeated in unison; Lena, John, Liv and I.

He laughed before plastering a grin on his face. "Quarter Incubus."

"Seriously?"

Link nodded. "Yeah. If Rid can put in Siren, I'm puttin' in QI."

I rolled my eyes.

After that, the following names went; E-KiT (Liv, she thought it looked cool but nobody else did, not even John), Natural (Lena), Hybrid (John), Short Straw (me, because Ridley unfortunately managed to gain control of the keyboard again), and Macon. The remainder of people who hadn't put on their shoes did so, and Ridley stepped up to her stage, lollipopless since it had been discarded into a bin before she'd picked up her ball.

"Watch and learn, Hot Rod," she said, throwing a wink over her shoulder to Link, who was sitting in the seats closer to the alley. I pretended to puke.

Her ball in hand, she swung it back and then forward, releasing it. The ball rocketed down the lane, going straight towards the left side. It fell in the gutter and continued to make its way to the end.

I'm just going to put it out there that I tried really, really hard not to laugh. I failed nonetheless but I tried, and I wasn't the only one. Macon was fighting a small smile. Yes, _Macon._

_Hey, he isn't devoid of emotion, you know. _Lena's face was impassive but inside my head, her laugh was there. John and Liv were grinning but saying nothing, saving their asses. Ridley's powers may not work in here but they definitely still worked outside of Serpent. They knew they'd probably get the brunt of it.

_Oh, I know, L._I managed to calm down enough to breathe again. Link, on the other hand, could not. His face was scrunched up into uncontrolled laughter, and I didn't think he was ever going to stop. The television didn't help, either, displaying the words _gutter ball _in big letters. Ridley was still standing, her features in one of anger. I wouldn't have put it past her to stomp her foot.

Oh, there it was. "That doesn't count," was the first thing out of her mouth.

Link shook his head. "I'm…afraid…it does," he said, trying hard to get the words out in between his hiccups. That is what happens when you laugh too much, you get hiccups. He pointed to the T.V. "See?"

Ridley turned to Macon. "Uncle M?" she began.

Macon held up a hand, cutting off whatever it was she was about to say. "Ridley," he said, his voice full of sympathy. I wasn't sure if it was real or not. "I'm sorry but that's just way the game goes."

Ridley had the nerve to stomp her foot again. She really was just adding fuel to Link's fire. "Fine." She picked up her ball, and her shoulders went up and down as though she was taking a deep breath. I expected the same thing to happen again but somehow it didn't. She managed to knock down two pins. Link cheered for her, earning himself a deathly glare and a middle finger. Ridley sat as far away from us as she could, crossing her arms and pouting.

Link was next, and his turn was pretty uneventful if you cut out the fact that he got a strike. Yes, a full blown strike, and the guy had only played once or twice. He turned to John, flexing his muscles in a Link-like manner and grinning at his Incubus-buddy. "Guess being a QI has its perks." He chucked a wink to the rest of us before sauntering over to Ridley. John smirked; he was beginning to loosen up into the normal John, the one that was our friend and not the terrified hybrid he was in front of Macon.

_He's adding fuel to the fire._

I laughed. _I know. It's funny, though. And it's completely Link._

_Funny? _Lena shook her head. Her black ringlets fell around her face, and I knew she was trying to hide her smile. _Well, I suppose it is a bit._

_See? But you may need to Cast a 'keep-safe' Cast in order for me and the rest of our friends to be safe after we leave Serpent. _

_Ridley wouldn't do anything. She knows it's just a game._

The sound of a strike stopped me from answering. My eyes switched from the knocked down pins to the person standing at the alley. Liv, of course.

"They have bowling alleys in England?" Ridley said. Link grinned and John hid a smirk. Everybody was getting used to the British jokes, including the Brit herself. It was good old-fashioned ribbing, and Ridley was just pissed she sucked at bowling. She was still pouting

Liv rolled her eyes. "We do. My mom used to take me all the time." She grinned at us before returning to her seat in between John's legs. She leant back as casually as she could but we all knew she was buzzing from the strike.

_You're up, L._

_Wish me luck?_

_Of course not. We're enemies right now. _I tried to keep from grinning.

Lena pushed me out of the booth and I nearly fell on my face, my hands the only saviour I had.

_Sorry, I had to get out somehow._ Lena, her back to me so she could hide the smug smile shining on her face, began the walk towards the alley andI stayed on the floor, resting my back against the booth. Link was laughing at me and Liv and John were having their own private conversation. Macon, I realised, was talking with Heidi again. We were obviously taking too long with our turns and he expected us to call him over when it was his. Ridley was snuggled into Link's shoulder, and her eyes were closed. I was the only one watching my girlfriend but I didn't mind. Lena swung her arm back and went through the motions, letting the ball go at the exact right time. It didn't swerve at all, spinning straight towards the middle pin. All of them fell down except two. One on each side. A split.

Lena turned to me, frowning. "How am I supposed to get both of them?" she asked, running a hand through her hair in a frustrated manner.

I shook my head, smiling slightly. "It's never happened to me before. I would guess, though," I began, getting up and walking over to her, "that you need to hit one of them-" I was cut off before I could continue.

"You can't help her, Boyfriend," Ridley cut in, yawning as she lifted her head off Link's shoulder and stared directly at us, "that's cheating."

"Cheating?" Lena repeated, her eyebrows raised in a 'are-you-serious?' type of look.

Ridley snorted. "Of course it is. This whole thing is a by-yourself-thing, cuz."

"I am doing it by myself," Lena objected.

_Not really._

_Shhh. I'm trying to persuade Rid that I am._

_Good luck._

"Not if he's up there with you."

"That doesn't even make any sense." Lena crossed her arms.

_It sort of does._

Ridley rolled her eyes. "Yes, it does. You've got to work out the angles yourself."

_Did your cousin just say something that sounded smart?_

_I don't know, maybe._

_It's probably Liv's fault._

"Oh," Ridley added, narrowing her eyes at us, "and don't even think about Kelting either."

"Fine." Lena turned back towards the pins, squaring her shoulders as she picked up the ball. I stepped back, sat down in the booth and watched my girlfriend.

Letting go of the ball, Lena flicked her wrist, and made the sphere turn in odd ways. It hit the gutter, though, and didn't come back out. Her final score for round one was 8.

"Good try, Lena," Liv said from behind me. Her voice was cheery.

"Thank you, Liv," Lena replied, forcing a semi-normal smile. Jeez, the Duchannes girls took things seriously.

_You know I can hear you, right?_

I grinned up at her as she made her way over to me. _Of course I do. _

"John!" Link called. "Your turn."

Fortunately for us, John's bowling action was terrible and for a moment, I actually thought he was going to drop the ball behind him.

_He did tell us he'd never played before._

_What about beginners luck?_

_Obviously he hasn't got any._

I snorted. _Clearly._

He gutterballed both shots, resulting in a sympathetic kiss from Liv. It was my turn next and I had a lot to live up to. I needed to knock them all down on my first go just to level with Link and Liv. I knew it wasn't going to happen but a boy could wish. All I knew was that I had to get at least 3 in total, just enough to beat Rid.

"Go Ethan!" Lena said, in her high-pitched cheerleading-imitation voice.

_Don't you wish I had pompoms?_

_Stop trying to distract me._

_I happen to be very good at it, though. _

_Doesn't mean it's right._

_Yes, it does. _Lena grinned at me as I picked up my ball.

It turns out Lena _was _very good at distracting me. The image of her with pompoms, although entirely unrealistic and completely absurd, was so silly it burned itself in my mind and resulted in a total of 6. Five went down the first time and one the next. Not quite as embarrassing as John or Ridley but enough that I didn't really want to keep playing if I was going to keep with the low numbers.

Macon was next and no one was really surprised when the whole ten crashed to the back of lane with a loud bang. Despite no one being shocked, Lena still asked him how he was so good at bowling. He shrugged and said, "Being old has it perks."

"You're not old, Uncle M," Ridley told him.

_Is she sucking up?_

Lena laughed in my head. _Probably. You know Rid. Even without being a Siren she'd be able to manipulate Mortal's and Caster's alike into doing things. _

"Thank you, Ridley," Macon smiled, though we all knew he could see right through her. He walked back towards us as the television announced that round one was over and it was Ridley's turn again. But before she could even pick up her ball, a horrible shriek sounded outside. One of our group screamed, I'd call Ridley, and Liv moved closer to John.

_What was that? _Lena said the words in my head and repeated them out loud.

Macon answered before I could Kelt, "I've no idea." His head turned towards Heidi's direction. From where I was sitting, I could see her face and the terror written there. The whole group stood in a sort of protective barrier as we made our way over to the front desk. She was standing behind the counter, staring at something near the front door that we couldn't see yet.

"Heidi?" Macon asked, his eyebrows raised in concern as her rested his hand on hers. Heidi's eyes stayed glued to the doorway. "Heidi!" he repeated more forcefully, hoping to snap her out of whatever trance she was in.

With Macon standing right in the middle of the counter the rest of spread out around him. When Heidi's eyes didn't move an inch, I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned around. Because I was holding Lena's hand she turned too.

_What the hell is that?_ Despite her Kelting, Lena's voice was a whisper in my head. I tightened my grip on her hand.

_I've got no idea. _Through the door, considering it was open to make Serpent look inviting, there was something red, something red and _huge_. It was scaly and had big black eyes that literally looked like they were about to barge through the door. Familiarity struck through me and I realized something. It was the Serpent symbol. But it couldn't be.

"Uh, Uncle M," Lena tried tentatively a moment later, reaching with her other hand to tap her uncle on the shoulder. "Could you, uh, maybe, turn around for a second? 'Cause that would be awesome."

Macon did as he was asked.

And then, the next thing that happened needed to be written down in the history books.

He swore. Like, literally swore.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey, guys. I hope you liked this! :) Please favourite and review if you liked because if you do I'll upload the last part! :3 You guys rock and I love you all. Thank you for reading.

Shannon xx


End file.
